1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower portion structure.
2. Related Art
In the vehicle lower portion structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-206108, rear end portions of bent portions at a pair of left and right front side members are connected by an engine rear support member that forms a substantial X-shape as seen in plan view. Further, the bent portions are formed in substantial U-shapes in cross-section that open toward the vehicle upper side, and the side walls of the front side members are joined to the side walls of a floor tunnel (a tunnel portion). Due thereto, the load that is inputted to one of the front side members can be transmitted to the other front side member via the engine rear support member, and can be transmitted to the tunnel portion.
However, the vehicle lower portion structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-206108 has the following problematic point. Namely, for example, in a so-called oblique collision in which there is a collision with the vehicle front portion from an obliquely front side, a large collision load is inputted from the front side member along a direction oblique to the vehicle. On the other hand, in the above-described structure, the engine rear support member is fastened and fixed to the bottom walls (horizontal walls) of the front side members. Thus, when collision load is inputted to a front side member, shearing load is applied to the portions where the front side members and the engine rear support member are fastened together, and there is the possibility that these fastened portions will shear. Due thereto, there is the possibility that the load transmitting efficiency of the engine rear support member with respect to collision load will deteriorate.